


the kitten

by Chelseylovesllamas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseylovesllamas/pseuds/Chelseylovesllamas
Summary: Klaus finds a kitten





	the kitten

Klaus started sneaking out young. He was always very curious and hated feeling closed in. Usually he would just go for short walks around the block or sit out in the courtyard, maybe even walk to the closest park if he was feeling extra brave. He was 12 when he came back home hiding a kitten under his shirt. He knew his dad would hate it but the little cat was all alone and didn’t have a collar on, what kind of person would he be if he just left her outside to starve? Not klaus that’s for sure. He tiptoed his way down the hall, kitten purring against his stomach in the middle of the night. Once safely inside his room with the door closed he let out a breath of relief, he succeeded in getting the cat inside without getting caught now he just had to figure out how to keep it that way.   
He was rudely awaken by Diego bursting through his door the next morning. Apparently he had overslept and it was almost time to start training. The cat was sleeping curled up on his chest when he quickly sat up sending the kitten falling to the floor. She was fine of course, probably just a bit annoyed. She walked right over to Diego and started rubbing against his shoe. Diego quickly shut the door behind him and looked down confused.   
“Uh klaus, what’s this?” He asked still staring at the cat.   
“It’s a cat duh, now shut up before someone hears you” klaus loudly whispered while running over to pick her up “isn’t she the cutest? I couldn’t leave her, she looked so lonely”   
“Dads gonna freak, you know the rules! We can’t have pets. When he finds out he’s going to make you get rid of it” diego said still staring intensely at the cat, now on klaus’ shoulder rubbing against the side of his head.   
“You don’t think I know that? That’s why dads never going to find out. She’s a little cat, how hard could she be to hide?” Klaus asked, “here, hold her while I get dressed, dad will get mad if I’m late to training again. I don’t want to give him any reason to come in here right now” he said while handing the kitten over to Diego. Diego reluctantly took the kitten, looking annoyed the whole time. He couldn’t stay annoyed for long when the cat started to paw at Diego’s cheek, begging for him to play. Diego sat down on the floor and picked up a random piece of string on the ground, klaus’ room was always a mess. He started playing with the kitten and smiling.   
“Aw look, she loves her uncle Diego already” klaus noticed, Diego just rolled his eyes and kept playing with her.   
“So how are we going to do this? We have to feed her, you need a litter box, you have to keep her quiet. This might not be easy dude” Diego was thinking out loud, he didn’t think having the pet was a bad idea. He just didn’t want to get into trouble.   
Klaus looked over, just pulling the shirt over his head trying to get dressed quickly “We? You mean you’re going to help me?”   
“Well yea, but if dad finds out you’re on your own. I was never here” diego wouldn’t admit it but he already loved the kitten, he always wanted a pet but in that house they weren’t allowed anything non essential.   
Klaus thought for a second, “deal. Now for food we can just sneak up some leftovers from diner, like some chicken or whatever. I have a few dollars saved up, I can buy some litter. I’m not worried about her making noise, she would never betray me so.”   
“That surprisingly doesn’t sound like a bad plan, now hurry up. We gotta go if we don’t want to get caught” diego said while standing up and brushing off his uniform. They leave the room together after that, both giving the kitten one last pet.   
The plan actually worked for about a month. During that month klaus discovered the kitten helped him with his panic attacks and anxiety. He could focus on her purring or how soft her fur was when things got too much, when the voices of the ghosts wouldn’t stop. She didn’t always help but she made enough of a difference that he noticed and never wanted to let her go. He told Diego about the kitten helping, he couldn’t be happier for him. He knows how bad his powers can be, he’s seen him have plenty of panic attacks, anything that could help that is worth it for him. They came home from a mission one day and klaus couldn’t find her. He looked everywhere, even asking for Diego for help before Reginald showed up in the door way of klaus’ bedroom.   
“Missing something?” Reginald asked, getting both boys attention.   
“N-no” diego said, he always started to stutter when he was scared or stressed. He was getting better at controlling it but sometimes he just couldn’t.   
“What have I told you about pets in this house? It’s childish and idiotic. I got rid of it for your own good.”   
“B-but she h-helped kl-klaus with h-his an” diego took a deep breath, trying to calm himself “anxiety, she was g-good for him.” He finally was able to get out, he looked at klaus who already had tears in his eyes.   
Reginald just ignored everything he said and looked straight forward. Not even making eye contact, “go to your room number 2 and don’t come out for the rest of the day. We will talk about your punishment later”  
Diego tried to speak up, “b-but kl-klaus”   
Reginald cut him off and got close to his face, close enough Diego could feel his breath, “Go now number 2” he said loudly. Making Diego flinch, he tried to hide that he was crying but a tear escaped before he looked at klaus one last time and reluctantly walking to his room, quietly closing the door behind him.   
“And you” Reginald said, finally looking at klaus. “I think we are going to make a special trip to the mausoleum tomorrow. Time to toughen you up, you’re a coward and you’re dragging number 2 down with you.”   
Klaus was sitting on the bed, tears streaming down his face, “what did you do with her?” He finally asked.   
“If you must know I took her to the shelter across town” Reginald said as a matter of factly.   
Klaus started to panic, “but that’s a kill shelter!”   
Reginald smirked, “oh I know” he then left the room and slammed the door behind him.   
Klaus was all alone again, just him and the ghosts he couldn’t escape no matter how hard he tried. He curled up in a ball in the middle of his bed and just cried until he couldn’t cry anymore. He would love to believe she ended up with a loving family but no, dear old dad couldn’t even let him have that.


End file.
